Beast Within  Awakened
by DarkAngel819
Summary: It's a few months after Gaara's 'rebirth' but everyone is having doubts. Sakura talks to Temari and finds some VERY sus stuff about Gaara's latest behaviour. What is going on? very sus storyline! Now with chapter 6 up!.SUSPENSE SAKURAXGAARA.... r&r plz
1. Assumptions

**A/N: **_**Okay this one is definitely going to be better than the last one! As I said before in my bio…comments on how to improve my stories are welcome but saying mean things about it isn't nice!! This is after Gaara has the Shukaku extracted and is back in the hidden sand village, Kankurou is the leader of the armed battalion and Temari is off on a mission. Enjoy…..! **_

* * *

**( SHIPPUDEN ERA)**

_**OoOoOo**_

_So empty……What is this piece of me I'm missing? Why can't I feel the demon? Why do I feel so tired?_ Gaara was asking himself these questions all day.

_Why? What was_ _the purpose of the Akatsuki capturing it?_ Gaara asked himself there and then. Old Lady Tsunade should be sending that pink-haired girl to check on him soon. How he detested being poked and prodded. He was so tired! That was one of the most puzzling things he'd come across after the incident. Did that mean his body was missing something?

"Kazekage sama?", he signaled one of his guards to open the door.

"Kankurou, what is it?", Gaara asked sounding slightly amused for once. Kankurou just looked at Gaara and gave a slight chuckle.

" Feeling better are we Gaara?", he asked giving away the hint of a smile. He'd gotten so used to the 'move and I'll kill you attitude' that he didn't even think about the fact that Gaara was really helpless right now.

" Temari is on her way to the leaf village to escort Sakura,. Also we got word from Konoha today, Jiraiya has confirmed the worst. The new target is Naruto, apparently the Akatsuki have been collecting the demons. But he doesn't know what for", Kankurou said.

"Is that so?", Gaara said sounding less than happy now.

"Wowww, hey now Gaara. Sakura is on her way, don't get angry now. Apparently she had something to talk to you about as well..".

"Fine. Go do something constructive and stop bothering me",Gaara said turning to face the window that looked out into the midst of the desert.

"Thank-you Gaara", Kankurou muttered and retreated behind the large wooden doors. Gaara turned back once he was gone and asked his guards to stand outside, visiting times were over according to Gaara. He turned again to face the picture on the wall. It was a picture of the Fourth…Ohh how Gaara detested that man. It was his fault Gaara was in this mess in the first place. His mother is dead and he died in the Akatsuki lair because of that _thing. _But then he couldn't help thinking about how Naruto was so strong.

_He will be a Hokage one day, I know it. He may even surpass me one day………I wonder how Temari and Sakura are?_ He paused at that thought, since when had he cared about anyone? This new feeling is strange……..

OoOoOo

Sakura paused at the river. She had been traveling for ages and was already tired and out of chakara. She heard a rustling to her right and a tall blonde haired ninja appeared. " Hi Temari", Sakura pronounced each word with a boring tone.

"If it weren't for my brother's insanity I wouldn't be here right now, so don't try anything with me", Temari replied, her voice laden with razor blades.

"Whatever. Old Lady Tsunade sent me so I have no choice. Let's get there quickly so I can get back faster", Sakura answered.

"Too bad you're the only one who can help him besides Tsunade", Temari sneered.

"I thought you would have been at least a little grateful that we bought him back!", Sakura said.

"Shut up, we are grateful for that but………It probably would have been better if he had died", Temari said adding poison to the last few words.

"What do you mean?", Sakura asked still keeping her voice gruff.

"He hasn't told you has he? He's been trying to figure out what's missing for a couple of months now", Temari added.

"So he hasn't realized yet?", Sakura asked, preparing herself to ask Gaara the same question.

"I don't think so. Funny thing is, Kankurou and I walked in on him….USING THE SAND!", Temari said slightly scared.

"I thought he could only use it with the demon…",Sakura said puzzled.

"That's what Kankurou and I thought but it seems that he CAN do it on his own", Temari said.

"That's really weird. Tsunade said he shouldn't be able use any chakra for ages or maybe not ever again", Sakura said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Maybe the Akatsuki didn't drain all the demon, maybe they missed some?", Temari said in a quiet voice.

"Maybe……..We better get going. I'm eager to get a look at him this time.", Sakura said as she hopped onto the nearest tree, Temari right behind her.

_I wonder how he's doing it? Maybe Temari san and Kankurou kun were seeing things……Ohh Tsunade, I wish you were here too. _

_OoOoOo_

Gaara was all alone now, Kankurou had gone on a mission with the new troops and Temari wasn't expected back till dawn 2 days time.

_I wonder If I can still work the sand_ Gaara thought to himself as he walked over to collect his gourd. He hardly ever wore it since he became Kazekage.

_Okay let's try, I have the guards outside in case I collapse again._ He unscrewed the top of the container and the sand rushed out almost to greet him. He raked his eyes around the room for a suitable target until his eyes came to the Fourth's picture.

_Yessss, too bad it hasn't got blood……_He thought as he made the jutsu signs

"_Desert Coffin!"_ he screamed as the sand enclosed around the picture, then he simply closed his hand and the picture shattered into a thousand pieces.

_I need blood……hunt, kill, know my existence.._ He shook away that thought. No he wasn't going back to that person again. Wait, he sensed it again…that presence, like old times….._the demon_. What, could this be real? Was that really the demon he'd felt? It was weak but he knew what it was….it was _alive_.

* * *

**A/N:**_**So Gaara has his demon back? Or does he have something more sinister lurking in his **__**conscious mind? This will be better that the last one and I can't say for sure whether it has LEMONS or not at this stage but something is brewing in this masterpiece……..LOL!**_


	2. Code:Gaara

**A/N: **_**Big thankies to all the nice people who gave a review!! So does Gaara have the demon back? What happens when Sakura and Temari get there? How can Gaara use the sand? Read ahead and find out now!! Next chappie is up earlier than I thought!! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLZ!! **_

OoOoOo

Gaara was still in shock when the next knock came on the door.

"What!", he said quickly trying to hide the sand. It just snaked up his arm and settled behind the chair back.

_Dam this sand……_ Kankurou came in.

"Gaara are you okay?", he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little flushed at the moment", he said trying to keep calm and cool.

" Gaara, you know that doesn't work on me. Only _females_ get flushes, unless you're trying to tell me that you've turned _female_ on us….", Kankurou said trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, Kankurou. Fine I'll show you what's been bothering me……", he said as he took out the gourd that had been carefully stuffed under the desk. The sand crept back towards the gourd and Kankurou just stared in amazement!

"W-W-What!!", Kankurou asked slightly alarmed.

"It's been going on since I had my demon extracted", Gaara said unemotionally.

" Okaaay", Kankurou said.

"Sakura said I shouldn't be able to use it at all! So why can I?", Gaara said frustrated by the whole thing.

" Then maybe we should send a hawk to Temari telling them to hurry up", the older brother suggested.

"No, I need to get out of this office! I need fresh air..", Gaara said looking a little woozy.

"Ok then, take one of the guards", Kankurou said ( as he knew Gaara would _never_ do it).

" No, I'm going on my own!", Gaara said as he practically flew out the window and landed perfectly on the roof below.

" Guards", he said with a small smile, "Code Gaara", they all laughed, not knowing what damage this one incident could cost.

OoOoOo

Temari and Sakura were only a day away when one of the sand's messenger birds found them. "Bird, watch out", Temari said to Sakura as she grabbed it mid-air with surely acrobatic skill.

"From the sand?", Sakura asked questioningly.

"Yeah, apparently Gaara's gone crazy and Kankurou needs us there fast", Temari said as she rolled up the scroll. She took out an identical piece of paper and wrote the reply.

" I've told them were almost there so we'll have to hurry up", she said as she attached the note the the carrier that Sakura was holding. Sakura pulled her arm down once then lifted and the bird soared away towards the sand village.

" Let's go", Temari said.

"Hai!!", Sakura said, preparing herself for Gaara.

_He's so misunderstood. Maybe the lack of demon is driving him crazy. The villagers were all really happy that he'd come back. Ohh well only one way to find out what's wrong with him………_ she thought as she zipped off through the foliage with Temari.

OoOoOo

Gaara paused as he neared the edge of his village. He'd only been out twice on his own, he remembered them hazily but still he remembered them. Both had ended in tragedy, the Chunin exams and the Akatsuki chase.

_As much as I hate them I have to find them!_ At that moment he felt a stabbing pain at the back of his skull.

_What on earth? Must be a migraine from all the nuisance people around here……._ He thought to himself darkly. But what was that? Usually that meant the Shukaku wanted release, which Gaara would refuse and then spend at least three nights paying for it. He stepped carefully through the small gorge and into the desert.

_Ahh good to be free……_ Wait a minute! Gaara paused, confused and shocked. _Was that me?_ He thought, still shocked that he'd thought that. _Humph, must have been all that time locked away in that office. How many means do the need to take to make sure I'm captive still………_ He knew by the shouts of the distant troops that his freedom would be numbered.

_Who knew that they still needed me after all I've done to them… _

OoOoOo

Sakura and Temari cleared the forest range at roughly noon, gazing into the almost rippling desert. _Even devoid of life this desert seems as interesting as a Konoha forest…_ Thought Temari.

" Well, we'd better not dawdle. I've got a Kazekage to heal and many questions to ask!", Sakura said happily, out of the blue.

" Remember, he's not as stable as we all think he is. I'd love for him to be the younger brother I'd always wished for but…..then he wouldn't be Gaara I suppose..", Temari answered, totally oblivious to Sakura's comment.

" Okaaay, Are all you sand shinobi this weird?", Sakura asked. Temari glared at her.

"Tehehehehe, Just kidding Temari!", Sakura sang with a pang of guilt in her chest. Why was Temari so protective of Gaara? He didn't seem to really _bond_ with his siblings, wonder why Temari looked so distant since she got that post.

" Temari, what's wrong?", Sakura asked, staring into Temari's sorrowful eyes.

" Gaara escaped, last they said was that he is heading for the outside gate to the village", Temari said. Minuscule tears began forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Why do you still care about Gaara?", Sakura asked, "You hated him when we were in the exams. The only reason you didn't do or say anything is because you knew he was unstable and you knew he would kill you!".

"I know but……..he's still my little brother. Plus we need him to find that Uchiha kid. If he's still got _it_ then he can track that kid's power", Temari said as a sliver tear oozed down her cheek.

" Temari don't worry, we'll be there soon, we'll find Gaara no problem!", Sakura said secretly wishing Lee-san was here as well.

OoOoOo

Gaara stared down at his first kill.

_What is wrong with me?! What have I done………_ Gaara turned away slightly.

_What is happening? Why am I doing this?_ He turned back to stared again into the eyes of the be-headed desert rabbit. He's ripped the poor thing to shreds! What had he done! The sharp stabbing pain was back, this time it was persistent! What was it? He looked at the mess once more before turning back towards the village.

_Maybe coming out wasn't a good idea……._ He thought as he walked slowly back.

* * *

**A/N:**_So why the poor defenseless bunny? I have no clue but Gaara's not right! Temari is worried about Gaara? WHAT IS THIS STORY COMING TO?? I have no idea but that's it for now. Keep posted to see what happens next! Review as well!!_


	3. Desert Rules

_A/N: __**Yay next chapter! Not sure exactly how many chapters there will be but a conclusion will be reached somewhere near here! So we shall get back to the story!

* * *

Gaara wandered back to the village the long way, allowing for some thought to this new dilemma. What was this? He suddenly stopped sniffing the air slightly to the north-west, heading off to the road from Konoha. **__Temari…Sakura. I can just smell them_ he thought as he turned and walked, following the scent.

* * *

Sakura paused for a rest while Temari caught up. She spotted something lying in the dirt a few yards away. "Temari! Come see!", she shouted out into the dunes.

"Coming", she said as she emerged from behind one of the massive hill-like structures. "What is it?", she puffed as she strode up to Sakura with deadly grace.

" I don't know", she said as she made for the object half-buried in sand.

"Ohh my god!!!!", Sakura suddenly screamed, he voice echoing off the upcoming cliffs.

"What……OHH MY GOD!!!!!!", Temari shrieked as well. They stared at the bunny for a while.

"What would of done this?", Sakura whispered to Temari. Temari was half listening, she was more concerned with examining the sand.

"Gaara…", Temari answered. Sakura let out a little squeak like sound.

" But why?".

"I think he's reverted back……..he used to do this a lot when he was about six. Kankurou used to tell him to do this instead of killing people", Temari said shaking his head. About a hundred yards out a shape emerged from the shadows of the dunes.

"Who's tha………..", Sakura asked, trailing off at the end as the figure moved closer balancing on a wave of sand.

"Get ready to run, I think he's snapped..", Temari warned. Gaara was only a few yards away when Temari tensed up suddenly…she saw the deadly glint in his eyes that not even Sakura could see. She'd spent so long living with him, she'd actually learned to read his movements through his eyes. They were deadly right now, the bags under them a shade of dark purple. Complete and utter terror…..

* * *

Gaara was still feeling that stinging pain at the back of his neck.. _Grrr this is annoying me now! What's wrong with me? _He could smell Temari and Sakura well now as he rounded the dune to his left.

_Someone's there……… _he thought as he prepared his favourite jutsu.

_Desert Graveyard, Sand Wave……_ he thought silently. He didn't have to activate all his jutsu by voice unlike the other shinobi, he could summon and activate by thought. He was suddenly lifted up by a massive sand wave, the gourd emptying itself to add to the giant wave. He spotted two figures standing mouths open a few yards infront of him.

_Brilliant……more fun if there's two! _He thought snickering to himself. _Go!_ He shouted in his mind and the wave hurtled forwards, towards the two strangers…….

_Baka! Baka!_ He shouted suddenly, his voice echoing with power through his whole body.

_Temari san, Sakura chan………NO! I mustn't kill! _He halted the sand a few meters away, still with the strangers gaping at him.

* * *

Sakura and Temari paused as Gaara spotted them. Was he going to kill? What would he do? A giant wave of sand started building itself behind Gaara and he placed himself on top in one leap. He was planning to attack!

"RUN", Temari shouted as Gaara further prepared himself.

" He can activate the jutsus in his head! Get out of range!", Temari screamed as Gaara launched himself forwards. Sakura was frozen in shock.

_How is he doing this! This is physically impossible! Unless………the demon!!!!!_ Sakura just stood there, Temari as well, knowing that it was impossible to get out. Gaara was surrounded by _it _and_ his_ element Suddenly he stopped a few meters away.

"What?", Temari whispered. Gaara looked as if he was in a trance.

"Gaara", Sakura said a gently as she could, slowly walking towards him.

"What's happening to me?', Gaara whispered back, dropping the sand and falling to his knees.

"Gaara calm down, you're okay now. I'm here now everything is okay", Sakura hushed. She got to Gaara and dropped to her knees to lean beside him.

"Gaara, what's the matter?", Sakura asked gently snuggling into Gaara's hard chest.

" I don't know. I've had pains right behind my neck", he said as he pointed to the spot. Sakura looked but she couldn't see anything.

"Gaara are you sure it's there?", Temari just stared at them.

_Gaara gets on so well with Sakura…it's almost as if he's human……_Sakura stared into his eyes, but she wasn't looking at Gaara's beautiful, cloudy, green eyes…………she was looking into strange, orange orbs. The centre had a small, black star.

" The demon", she whispered. Temari looked at her then at those strange eyes.

_I thought it was gone! Why only his eyes though? Usually when he calls __**it**__ he fully transforms. _Sakura nodded. All of a sudden Gaara started convulsing, Temari panicked and attempted to move closer but was taken off guard when a long, scaly tail knocked her off balance.

_Ohh no! He's called __**it**_ Temari screamed, that just made Gaara convulse more!

" Temari stop it!, his body can't handle it! He will die!!!!", She said as she tried to hold Gaara down. All of a sudden Gaara stopped. His heart beat slowed and his tail began to return.

" He's stopped, it's okay Gaara. Just lay down…..Temari we _have _to get him back to the village before his heart stops! The change has put too much stress on it, something I warned everyone about when I healed him last time!", Sakura said bravely. Temari nodded as Sakura picked the almost peaceful Gaara up and placed him carefully in her arms. She kissed him sweetly on his tattoo and started to run.

_Tsuande taught me well_ She thought as she ran.

"Hurry up Temari!, we don't have much time!", Sakura shouted behind her.

Temari sprinted as fast as she could to catch up. She stared at her little brother, crystal tears making slivery paths down her cheeks. Was she crying? Since when do sand shinobi cry! She dried the tears with the side of her kimono and returned her concentration into running…..

* * *

_A/N: __**So Gaara HAS got his demon! Wow! So what's so bad about that? He could die!!!!!! Ohh nooooooo could the spunky monkey Gaara survive?????????? Find out next chapter!!!! Best wishes, Best reading!!!! 3**_


	4. Return: Demon Awakened

_A/N: __**So will Gaara survive? This part is inspired by my new fav song….Bad Boy- CASCADA!!! Okay……here we go. Two chappies in one day, how good is that! Keep reading, this will probs be the conclusion but not sure yet! (p.s – it's better if you listen to the song while reading!! It just seems sooooo good for the atmosphere!) 3

* * *

Gaara was fading fast and he could feel it. It felt as though someone was stabbing him repeatedly in the heart. Why was Sakura helping him? She'd helped him from the start and he hadn't asked for it…….Why?**_

_Gaara………Gaara………Gaara………_ It was that voice again. What or who was it? He was starting to see colours under his eyelids at this point. Wait, that voice seemed _really_ familiar! The Shukaku!

_You're alive? _he said to it.

_Of course…they can't kill me!_ The murderous voice said.

_But how? Everyone, even Sakura said you'd gone………_

_Me gone? You weren't dead long enough for my soul to be released! _It hissed. Gaara was shocked. He'd been sleeping and everything! Why wasn't it dead?

_You realise that old grandma gave her life for you………it was all I needed to regenerate and re-fuel _the evil voice sneered. _I want blood! You can give it to me can't you? That rabbit wasn't good enough!_

_ENOUGH!!!!!_ Gaara screamed inside his own head. _You were the reason I was almost killed!!!!!_ Gaara roared. The Shukaku made itself known again by means of pain. Gaara's neck hurt again.

_So it was you………__I felt those emotions. You were trying to contact me? _Gaara said more relaxed this time. He though about it again, the rabbit, Temari and Sakura………._ You tried to kill them!!_

_Me? Me!? That wasn't me little one……that was you!_

_No it wasn't! I am the Kazekage, I would never hurt my subjects!_

_KAZEKAGE!!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAGHAHA!!!!! _It roared with laughter. _The Third was never as funny as you! That's a laugh!_

_Why do you torment me?_

_Me torment? NEVER! Kill yes, but never torment. You remind me of myself when I was human. I wanted nothing but acknowledgement. The priest always thought that I was evil, from the start! But he took me in anyway because I had no where to go. _

_You were evil from the start!!_

_I just said that. Now…LET ME KILL!!!! _It roared, causing Gaara more pain.

_Lend me your power and heal me, and I shall let you out for a while……… _Gaara said slightly wincing as a giant head reared in his mind. Gaara stood before it on his knees.

_Why should I? How do I know that you won't go back on your word?_

_Because, I never have……… _It stood before him now, head lowered to Gaara's eye level. It snorted once then picked him up in its teeth, evil gleam sparkling in its eye.

_Fine, lay here………_ it said, laying him down. It curled up around him, causing Gaara to flinch again. Blue-black chakra leaked out of the big demon into the tiny bundle it had curled around.

_Remember, you promised………_ And Gaara fell deep into a healing sleep, plagued by dreams of the night he went on the rampage…killing the entire village…………his father beating him raw till his chakra leaked out like black blood…….people screaming in fear…his giant claws bearing down on them all…..and _it's_ terrible, hysterical cackle……….

* * *

Sakura felt his breath on her collarbone, it was steadier than before.

_I wonder what happened to him? Why or how did he get like this? _She felt a chill go up her spine at that moment, funny thing was…….it was freaking 54 degrees. A long black line of chakra wound itself up infront of her nose, she almost dropped him and ran but instead let our a small squeak of surprise and fear as it wound it's way up through her hair as she ran. Temari caught up, carrying a large iron fan was hard work when running, and looked at Sakura. She looked at Sakura wondering why she'd slowed down, and she saw it. Hanging out of her arms under Gaara's leg was……_its_ tail!

"How did that get out?", Temari said just as shocked as Sakura.

"I don't know but he's leaking chakra! I think the demon is still there! And I think…it's healing him!", Sakura said.

"Th-Th-That's impossible! I thought you said the Akatsuki took the demon!", Temari said suddenly scared.

"Apparently not. I thought it was strange when you said he'd been using the sand….here's the answer", she said picking up the tail. They looked at each other.

"Speed up the pace!", Temari ordered.

"Why? He's breathing normal now..", Sakura said trying to blow a piece of hair out of her eyes. " Just do it!", Temari ordered again.

_Damn Gaara! I told you to stay calm, and look what's happened! If this village looses another Kazekage, there'll be no future for us…………

* * *

_

The Shukaku was at ease for once, he had one foot in the next world and was just about ready to come out…..

_Ahhh good, he's letting me out. This is purrfect…_ it purred. Gaara woke up at that moment and realised that it was out. He immediately shut off the connection, but it was too late! The Shukaku laughed, _You really think you're going to keep me here?_

_Damn straight! You can't get out unless I let you.. so technically you're stuck! _Gaara thought about what happened in the cave. He was sure the demon was taken, the Akatsuki wouldn't make a mistake would they? Then he remembered Naruto…how does he have such good control on his demon?

_It's because the Kyuubi is more docile than I. I refused to be captured but that stupid fox trusted the human! And look where he is now!!!!!!!!!! Inside some stupid, blonde, snot-nosed kid!!!!_ The Shukaku sneered.

_Don't talk about Naruto like that!!!!! You don't rule them or me!_

_YOU WENT BACK ON YOUR WORD YOU EVIL LITTLE RAT!!!!!_

_I'm not the one who's evil around here………You are!!!!

* * *

_

_A/N:__** Oooooo can't imagine what that demon is going to do to him now! Not a good comeback though! But will they get there in time or will the Shukaku get it's way and kill them all? It's got quiet a killing fetish hasn't it? Ohh well next Chappie is on the way soon, Keep reading to find out what happens!**_


	5. Face Of An Angel

_A/N: __**Alright next chappie on the way! So where was I? Ohh yeah, so what's the demon going to do? What will it do if it gets out? What is Sakura going to do? How can she help him with the demon on the rampage? This is THE chapter, probably the final chappie as well…….how sad, oh well I can figure out more! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Sakura looked down at the almost lifeless body in her arms, he was twitching all over and the chakra flow had stopped. She could feel an evil presence as well now, not quite human………Temari looked over at her baby brother.

_Damn, Kankurou isn't going to be happy. Why was he out here though? The bunny………that demon won't give up, if he stays asleep any longer the demon will take over………_

"Temari are you okay?", Sakura asked. Temari looked kind of upset. But why? She'd made it clear earlier on that she didn't like him.

"Yeah…Look here's the village entrance, keep going through", Temari said sternly. Sakura looked up ahead of her to the large walls of the gorge. Her eyes slowly focused on the tiny pieces of paper tacked to the wall.

"Temari wait!", Sakura yelled as Temari bounced off one of the walls, but it was too late…._Boom, Boom, Boom, BOOM!!_

"Temari!!!!!!", Sakura yelled again. She dropped to her knees, also dropping Gaara. She stayed like that until the dust had cleared. She noticed through the flying sand, a large shadow cast on the ground a few feet in. The dust cleared and Temari appeared holding the giant fan out over her head then shaking the rocks and dust off it.

"You didn't actually think I'd be fooled by my own village's defence measures?", Temari said, a massive smirk twitching her lips.

"Temari!! You almost gave me a heart attack!", Sakura said shaking her head.

"We'll be flying from here, we have no time to loose", she said, shaking out her fan so all three spots were plainly visible. "How?", Sakura asked.

"Gusts of wind, they hurtle around here usually causing sandstorms. I use them to ride on my fan", Temari said smiling. Wait Temari was smiling?

_This can't be good…._Sakura thought as Temari carefully picked up her little brother and placed him on the fan.

" Come on!", Temari signalled her. She got on and immediately a massive gust of wind threw the three up in the air.

" Ohh My God!", Sakura screamed in delight. Temari was smiling broader that ever.

* * *

They arrived in a few minutes to find Kankurou waiting outside the hospital.

"Why didn't you come help us!?!?", Temari asked him as they lifted Gaara onto the stretcher.

" Because he doesn't want me", Kankurou replied. Temari stopped and looked at him blankly.

"What has that got to do with anything?", Temari asked, slightly annoyed at her eldest brother.

" Nothing…", Kankurou said and walked off out the doors.

_Ughh there he goes again! Off to sook in some corner….wonder why he does that? It always seems to happen when Sakura's here………_ Temari thought.

"Ms Sand, I would like to start now..", the medic ninja asked. Temari glared at him then pushed him up against the wall.

" For starters…you NEVER call me Ms Sand! It's Temari and just remember who you're talking to! I'm the Kazekage's sister!", Temari screamed at him. Sakura just looked at her.

" Temari, we better go, he's started again", she said as she looked down at Gaara. Temari nodded and dropped the medic. He looked as if he'd pass out…poor guy. They raced along the corridors to the diagnostics room where, on arrival the other medics immediately swarmed around the injured Kazekage. They quickly shooed Temari out of the room but asked Sakura to stay and help. Temari screamed and produced such a racket that Sakura had to take her outside.

" Temari…I'm in there! He won't die on my watch, I'll make sure of it…on my life!", Sakura said as she patted her back comfortingly.

"Just sit here and I'll be back soon..", she said as calmly as she could. She pushed the doors open and disappeared into the chaos.

As Sakura entered the room, two medic nurses plastered her in an apron and pushed her towards Gaara. At the moment he was thrashing and screaming like a mad fish.

" Give him some morphine, make sure you give him double!", she called out to the nurses on the far side, who immediately produced two large needles filled with a clear liquid. As the first needle went in Gaara seemed to relax and after the second was administered he completely calmed down.

"Okay, now I need someone to get a scalpel and some salty water!", she said as she noticed a small lump on Gaara's neck.

"Wait, hold it!", she called again, gently inspecting the tiny lump.

_What on earth? Scorpion? Spider? Sand Tick? No………markings!_ Gaara's entire neck was covered in small, circular red dots. What on earth was this. She ripped his shirt off and he growled in his induced sleep.

_Okay that was strange……._ She let out a small cry as she saw his back…..it was covered in the same dots but they were now centred by a small black dot, right where the entrance should be on a bite. _The demon?_ _This must have been where the chakra was leaking from!_ She mixed up a green herb mix and smeared him with it.

_That should do…the rest is up to Gaara…

* * *

_

Gaara twisted and screamed as the Shukaku attempted to crush him. _Let me go!!!!!_

_Then let me out!!!!_ It growled

_Later! _But that wasn't good enough, suddenly it stopped, sniffed the air and took its foot off of him.

_I smell FEMALE!!!_ It roared. It tried harder to take over but Gaara was faster and blocked everything.

_Not in this lifetime buddy….._ Gaara growled.

_Ohh so she's yours? _It smiled evilly. Ohh no what was it planning to do to Sakura?

_She helps me….she's not mine!_

_So I CAN have her! _It growled questioningly, daring Gaara to say more. Gaara felt something then….something cool on his skin. _Sakura_ ,he thought. The beast within him growled even more and returned to trying to get out.

_NO!!!_ Gaara shouted as the Shukaku almost achieved its goal. This hidden power….it came from nowhere. What was it? It gave him power!

_Get back in your box!!!_ He growled evilly at the beast.

_Or what? You'll kill me? If you kill me, you kill yourself!_

_GET OUT!!!!!! _He roared and the massive chakra head and body started to disintegrate into orange-brown smoke.

_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! _It growled as it was blown away into the depth of Gaara's subconscious mind. _What was that?_ Gaara asked himself as he lost focus again and slammed hard into the present.

* * *

_A/N: __**I decided to split this up cause the ending is really long! So Gaara fought the Shukaku and won!! Geeze is the Shukaku always this lusty? He'd go after anything that moved!!!! And Sakura comforting Temari? I thought they hated each other? Ohh well I guess anything in this story goes! Next Chappie will be up later because I have school tomorrow ( I've been off sick), soz for the wait people but I'll try toget it done faster!!!! 3**_


	6. Keep My Heart

_A/N:__** Okay, I'm back! Homework can wait, I really don't care about it right now! I WANT THIS STORY FINISHED!!!! Wow, I really need sugar…..Ohh well ENJOY!!!!!**_

Sakura was worried. Gaara hadn't even twitched since they'd given him the painkiller. He felt unusually cold, like a sudden frost had come over him. She put her hand on his chest again, checking for signs of life. The doors swung open and Temari marched in hauling Kankurou after her by his ear.

" Temari, that hurts!!!", Kankurou wailed, his face flushed slightly pink from embarrassment.

" Shut up, Sakura how is he?", Temari asked her. She nodded her head, placed her hand on his chest once more and returned position by the bed.

" I haven't felt anything since they gave him the morphine", Sakura said sadly.

Temari looked at Gaara , "See Kankurou! If you had stopped him he wouldn't be in here!!!!!", Temari lest loose on her younger sibling.

" I tried to but, you know how he gets when he's in a kill frenzy. You'd be mad to try and stop him!", Kankurou argued. Temari had stopped looking at her brother and was now focused on Gaara's chest, the breathing getting more defined with each second.

* * *

Gaara's pale green-blue eyes snapped open and he seized the closest object…..Sakura's top.

" Gaara!!", Sakura shouted before Gaara realised him mistake and let go.

"Where am I?", he said in a dry, gravely voice. Sakura and the other siblings just looked at him.

" Gaara, you're in the Sand's medical wards. We found you half way out in the desert", Sakura answered slowly. Gaara took a good look around, pausing briefly at his siblings' faces.

" Why are they here?", Gaara asked. _Geeze just like the old Gaara……_Temari thought, resisting the temptation to smile. Gaara was unstable and everyone in the room knew it.

" Gaara…..We think the demon-", Sakura tried to explain until Gaara placed one of his silken hands on her face ( _the sand smoothes them )_.

" I know, its back. It tried to get out a few times but I think it's hiding now", he said sadly condemning himself to endless torture once he fell asleep again. He could feel the beast stirring again, waiting for a chance……..

Sakura watched him. He seemed troubled some how…..why? Why were Temari and Kankurou edging towards the door slowly?

_Sakura…… _a voice whispered through her mind like a feather on a light breeze. She flinched at the sudden intrusion and as Gaara's hand began to slowly creep itself up her arm.

_Gaara?_ She said in her mind. Something was humming…….what was it? And what was that presence tugging at her mind like a small insect. Was it her favourite sand man? Or something else?

_Sakura, it's me………_Was it Gaara? Then she stopped, she'd realised what he was doing…..As long as he had his hand on her he had a type of telepathical pathway into her mind. Temari and Kankurou felt it was time to leave instantly and walked silently out the swinging doors.

_We are alone………_Gaara whispered.

_I know, but why did they leave? _Sakura asked him.

_There is no need for this connection anymore, _He said as he broke the pathway. His hand still remained on her well muscled arm.

" Now that they've left I can talk to you", he explained. " They knew what I was doing, so they went".

" So, what happened?", she asked him. He'd had these talks with her before, it was almost like he had a friend.

"The Shukaku must have possessed a little. I thought it was dead, and went to sleep. Easy as that", he said simply. She looked at him,

"That's not all that happened was it?", She pressed on. Sakura had learnt earlier two things when talking to Gaara. The first thing was to be nice, no matter how nasty the comment that came from his sharp tongue. Second, don't annoy him…you could be dead by sunrise. Would he do that though? Did he remember what happened in the dunes?

" Yes I remember……..", Gaara said almost reading her mind.

"How did you…..", she began to ask until he placed one silken finger over her lips. He replaced them a moment later with his lips. Sakura was taken by surprise, why would he do this? He broke the kiss after a few seconds,

"I hope that was enough of an apology……I may have been possessed, but I was still at least_ half_ human", Gaara said quietly, admiring Sakura's stunned expression.

_Damn I'm good, wait…I'm even more perverted that that old demon!_ He thought to himself as he tried to stifle a smile. Gaara _never_ smiled.

"Gaara, stop", Sakura said suddenly, moving her arm away from his hand. He looked at her puzzled.

" Why?", he asked.

"I want to see you smile again…….it's…..cute", she stammered. He let out the biggest grin ever and tried to sit himself up on the bed. Sakura sat next to him, half on the leg tucked underneath the covers. He rightened himself and dragged her so she was sitting between his legs. She snuggled close, pulling the spare blanket up from the end of the bed to place over her knees ( desert nights are REALLY cold). She lay back against him, feeling the muscled in his ribbed stomach tense.

" Don't be afraid Gaara. I'm not going to hurt you", she said admiringly. He turned his hazy eyes towards her. She could swear she saw a tear…but even she knew as well as anyone else, this sandman's tears dried up years ago…….

" I'm not scared about you hurting me, I trust you", he said slowly.

"Then why did you tense up?", she asked him shyly. He paused and looked down.

"_I'm _scared of hurting _you_……", he said almost too quiet to hear. A single silvery tear ran down his sand covered cheek, to drop onto the blanket in Sakura's lap.

" Gaara?", Sakura asked as she looked worriedly into his eyes. There were tiny tears forming in the corners of his insomnia affected eyes. She brought a small, soft finger up to his cheek and gently wiped them away. Gaara sniffed. Was her big, bad sandman crying? It couldn't be!

" Sakura….what's going on?", Gaara said with another sniff.

" I don't know…." She said as she gently cradled his head against her shoulder. " Sakura", he said quietly as another round of tears flowed freely down his pale cheek, to glisten in the dawn-light slowly coming through the curtain……

" Gaara….I'll always be here for you…", she murmured before she nodded off to sleep.

"Thank-you, Sakura. For everything…….", he said as he moved a piece of her glossy, pink hair out of the way…..he couldn't go to sleep…..as the demon was waiting…….waiting for another chance to spring, and unleash the terrible havoc that remained for so many years dormant…………….

* * *

_A/N: __**WHOOOOOO!!!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! How was that for a story ending!!! Ohh and don't worry ladies…There'll be a SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOO!!!! (xoxoxLOTS OF CHEERING xoxoxox). Thanks to all the people who took the time to write a review! Think of this as a reward for helping me!! LOTS OF THANKIES!!!!!!!!!! Thank-you everyone!!!!!!! I'll be seeing you all around with the NEXT STORY!!!!!!!!**_

_**DarkAngel819!!! ( aka Sarah!!!)**__**♥**__** ♥ **__**♥**__** ♥ **__**♥**__** ♥**__** ♥**_


	7. AN

_A/N:__** Okay this is just a quick note **__**to everyone who's at the end……The sequel is up and running plus the next sequel!!!!! Chapters 1-11 are up and running ( finished last week sometime...) and the next installment is up to chapter 4!!! Any comments welcome!!!!! Even flames………. Chapter 5 on the way veeerrry soon! So come and have a look! But don't forget to read the first sequel otherwise it won't make sense!**_

**_Also there's a funny Akatsuki fic involving Sakura! It's called Tobi's new friend and basically is the relationship ( not in that way! Gaara would rip Tobi/Obito to shreads!!! GO GAARA!!!) between a lonely Tobi and a stunned and kidnapped Sakura...what is going on? Ohhh and some special appearances by the unknown leader and his partner also a very funny Itachi sometime later on in the story! Ohh well enjoy people and remember to rate!!!!!!_**

* * *

_**Notes:**__ The next sequel is GaaraXSakura fic but this time with hints of other couples! NarutoXHinata, ShikaXTemari ( mmmmm, something going on here!), ChojiXIno ( hahaahah!! Had to put that in as well! INO PIG doesn't deserve Sasuke!!!). Probably the best story out of the lot!!!! Please r&r!!_


End file.
